La venganza de yui
by DaenBrs16
Summary: la continuación de "inspiración" clasificación M yui x kyoko (lemon) pasen y lean ;)


Muy buenas a tod@s soy DAENBRS16 y he vuelto para traerles la continuación de mi anterior fic "inspiración" dado que tuvo una muy buena cantidad de lectores decidí hacer la continuación ;) para los que aun no han leído mi anterior fic les sugiero que lo lean para entender mejor la historia XD y ya me callo y que comience el fic.

posdata: yuru yuri ni loa personajes que se mencionan en este fic me pertenecen (desgraciadamente XD)

 ** _Yui comenzaba a despertarse de su largo sueño o mejor dicho de su gran pesadilla, ella aclaro la vista y se quedo mirando a través de la venta que adornaba el techo que ya se estaba haciendo de día._** yui: *adormilada* tsk que sueño tan estraño *yui penso en todo lo que había pasado en su sueño ella y Kyoko estaban discutiendo sobre algo que ella aun no recuerda con claridad* espera donde esta kyoko?? *ella dirigió su mirada hacia un costado mirando como la rubia aun dormía plácidamente* perezosa *yui se le quedo mirando poco tiempo cuando de pronto sintió algo raro por alguna razón ella se sentía desnuda ella se levanta rápidamente para darse cuenta que lo único que llevaba puesto eran sus bragas tan rápido como se dio cuanta que no llevaba puesto su sostén se tapó sus senos desnudos*

yui: q-que paso?? p-por que estoy desnuda?? *dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo donde se encontraba toda su ropa regada por el suelo, posteriormente toco su frente recordando un poco lo que paso ayer* ** _estoy planeando un nuevo proyecto...solo tu puedes ayudarme...doujinshi para mayores de 18 años...necesito que te desnudes... solo estoy "inspirándome". Esas fueran las imágenes que llegaron a su mente quedando rápidamente ruborizada no solo por el hecho de que kyoko la hubiera visto desnuda si no por el hecho de que kyoko la hubiera visto en un estado tan débil y sensible, yui siempre se había considerado una persona fuerte ante las personas especialmente con kyoko y el hecho de que ella la hubiera visto de esa forma la ponía muy avergonzada._**

yui: como pude ser tan tonta y haber aceptado *se dijo a si misma golpeándose la frente con la mano* un momento...ella dijo que no sabia nada sobre ese tipo de cosas entonces... como es que sabia todas esas cosas sobre besar y tocar a otra persona?? *reflexiono yui súper roja recordando todo lo que kyoko le había hecho el día anterior, fijo su mirada hacia kyoko que aún seguía con los ojos cerrados mientras una burbuja crecía y bajaba conforme respiraba, se le quedo mirando un largo tiempo hasta que una duda llego a su mente* *ella lo había planeado todo desde el principio??* esa duda rondo por su mente, kyoko no había traído nada para hacer su doujinshi yui pensó que kyoko la necesitaba para dibujar o algo por el estilo ***solo tu puedes ayudarme*** recordó yui esas palabras que le había dicho kyoko rumbo a su casa. Todo estaba haciendo click, ahora todo tenia sentido, kyoko había planeado todo esto solo para poder hacérselo a yui ese era su plan desde un principio. Yui estaba acercándose hacia kyoko con la intención de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a kyoko pero justo cuando su mano estaba a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de kyoko se detuvo en seco. Yui es una persona algo orgullosa y sabía que un simple golpe no iba a arreglar nada, dirijo su vista hacia el cuerpo de kyoko y una sonrisa algo diabólica se dibujo en su rostro.

yui: es hora de mi venganza *se dijo así misma acercándose a kyoko*

 ** _Kyoko estaba empezando a despertarse de su largo sueño estaba algo agotada por lo que le había hecho a yui el día de ayer, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar todo lo que había sucedido , como ella tenia a su merced a yui haciéndole todo lo que ella quisiera sin que opusiera resistencia yui, se quedo algo de tiempo acostada para incorporarse de su largo sueño, pero algo no estaba bien, algo la tenia un poco incomoda en su cuerpo, levanto un poco la cobija que la cubría y rápidamente se dio cuenta que se encontraba desnuda, (ñe debí haberme dormido sin mi ropa) se dijo a si misma, se quedo algo de tiempo con los ojos cerrados y al poco tiempo los habrio de par en par (p-pero si yo no me desnude ayer!!) volteo a todos lados y rápidamente se dio cuenta que estaba en casa de yui._**

kyoko: espera yui!! donde esta yui?? *giro su rostro hacia un costado para toparse con la mirada fría y el rostro serio de yui mirándola fijamente* y-yui!! *exclamó kyoko un poco asustado de ver lo cerca que se encontraba yui y como la veía*

yui: hola buenos dias *le contestó yui de forma despreocupada y seria*

 ** _Kyoko se le quedo mirando a yui boquiabierta, de pronto recordó que se encontraba desnuda frente a yui!!, rápidamente intento cubrirse pero yui se lo impidió agarrándole las manos y posicionándose encima de ella._**

kyoko: n-no yui e-espera!! *exasperó kyoko forcejeando ante el agarre de yui*

yui: me vas a explicar todo lo que me hiciste?? me dijiste que solo me ibas a ver no que me ibas a hacer todo eso además tu dijiste que no sabias nada sobre hacer eso ¿que? ahora me vas a decir que todo lo que me hiciste lo hacías por instinto o que?? dijiste que querías que te ayudara con tu doujinshi pero yo veo que no trajiste nada para hacerlo, planeaste todo esto solo para desnudarme cierto?? *cuestiono yui a kyoko enojada*

kyoko: n-no!! y-yui no es lo que parec...!!! *antes de que lograra articular otra palabra un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y un notable sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas* y-yui *dijo kyoko al sentir como yui presionaba su rodilla en su entre pierna*

yui: calla *le contestó a kyoko moviendo su rodilla en la entre pierna de kyoko*

kyoko: n-no e-espera de-dejame explicarte *artículo kyoko forcejeando para librarse del agarre de yui*

 ** _Yui no dijo nada solo siguió haciendo su trabajó, a decir verdad ver como kyoko forcejeaba debajo de ella y como su sonrojo se hacia cada ves mas notable le provocaba un hormigueo en su estómago, para yui verla en ese estado le recordaba mucho a la kyoko de hace años un atrás una niña tímida y algo torpe, cosa que iso que yui tomara el papel de una persona de carácter serio y protector. Yui ni podía negar que con el pasar de los años ciertos sentímientos crecieran hacia kyoko, yui ya no lo soportaba y en una arranque de emociones beso a kyoko en un beso gentil y algo torpe, kyoko se quedo impresionada ante la acción de yui, kyoko sabia que yui no era una persona impulsiva cosa que le impresionó demasiado, poco a poco Kyoko se dejo llevar moviendo un poco sus labios mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de yui, conforme paso el tiempo transcurría sus labios pedían mas contactó ambas lo sabían entonces yui decidió tomar la iniciativa y mordió el labio inferior de kyoko obligando que kyoko habrá un poco su boca cosa que yui aprovechó para meter rápidamente su lengua en la cavidad bocal de kyoko, kyoko impresionada decidió seguirle el juego a yui moviendo su lengua rozando la de yui, ambas siguieron así durante algo de tiempo hasta que ambas tuvieron que finalizar el beso por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, separaron sus labios dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre sus lenguas._**

kyoko: ah ah ahhh y-yui *kyoko dirigió su vista hacia la de yui topándose con los hermosos ojos color café que a ella le encantaban*

 ** _Yui depósito un pequeño beso en los labios de kyoko para posteriormente bajar a su cuello besándolo, lamiéndolo y dando unas pequeñas mordidas cosa que a kyoko le encantaba, cuando yui se disponía a defender su trayecto mordió con la suficiente fuerza para dejar una marca muy notable en el cuello de kyoko._**

kyoko: ngggg ahh *se quejó un poco al sentir como yui la mordía con algo de fuerza*

 ** _Yui decidió descender tapándose con la cobija haciendo que kyoko no lograra ver lo que yui hacia, yui llego al seno izquierdo de kyoko y metió su pezón en su boca haciendo que kyoko suelte un gemido y comience a temblar un poco, yui al percatarse de esto saco su mano izquierda y tomo la de kyoko haciendo que se tranquilize un poco, yui siguió lamiendo, succionando y mordisqueando levemente el pezón de kyoko para posteriormente cambiar de seno para hacerle lo mismo, a kyoko se le estaba comenzando a costar controlar su respiración su pecho subía y bajaba mas rápido conforme yui seguía aumentando sus lamidas, a yui también le estaba costando seguir continuando hacia mucho calor y esta comenzando a sofocarse, de un momento a otro yui salio rápidamente respirando entrecortada mente mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, kyoko se le quedo mirando respirando de igual manera que la de yui para posteriormente darle una fuerte abrazo._**

kyoko: ahhh mmm y-yui *Kyoko se acerca al oído de yui* n-no pares *le susurro mientras la abrazaba*

 ** _Yui comenzó de nuevo con su trabajó besando a kyoko abrazándola mientras kyoko hacia su cabeza hacia atrás dándole mas espacio a yui, yui fue descendiendo poco a poco llegando al abdomen de kyoko y recostandola, kyoko poco a poco se sentía mas impaciente conforme yui decendia por su abdomen con forme yui baja cada ves mas sentía que su parte íntima se mojaba cada ves mas, cuando yui llego a su meta final antes de proseguir se quedo un poco mirando la intimidad de kyoko deleitándose con el olor que emanaba de sus fluidos._**

kyoko: n-no me m-mieres tanto y-yuiiii *le dijo kyoko tapándose el rostro con ambas manos*

yui: g-gomen *contesto yui sintiéndose avergonzada por haber sido pillada*

 ** _Cuando yui se canso de deleitarse un poco prosiguió dándole una pequeña lamida a la vagina de kyoko, kyoko al sentir esto gimió y se estremeció un poco tantos besos de yui la habían dejado muy sensible, yui comenzó a darle lamidas mas frecuentes y duraderas haciendo que kyoko gimiera demasiado, posteriormente yui decidió meter su lengua dentro de kyoko moviéndola rápidamente como si de un caramelo tratase, kyoko estaba al borde del colapso si yui no hacia que se corriese se volvería loca, yui decidió lamer el clítoris de kyoko para posteriormente meter meter dos dedos dentro de kyoko arrancándole un gran y largo gemido a la rubia._**

kyoko: aahhhh ahhh y-yui m-mas rápido!!! *rogó kyoko apuntó de correrse*

 ** _Yui siguió moviendo rozando mas las paredes vaginales de kyoko y moviéndolos mas rápido cuando de pronto sintió como kyoko se estremecía y como sus paredes vaginales se contraían al rededor de sus dedos._**

kyoko: Ahhhh Yui!!!!! *grito kyoko encorvando la espalda y teniendo espasmos en todo el cuerpo mientras se corría en loa dedos de yui*

yui: mmmm ahh *suspiro yui un poco agotada mientras sacaba sus dedos del interior de kyoko para posteriormente meter sus dedos en su boca probando los fluidos de kyoko* sabes bien kyoko *dijo yui haciéndole una sonrisa burlona a kyoko*

kyoko: c-callate!! *le contesto para posteriormente lanzarle una almohada a la cara* se nota que gracias a que juegas mucho a los videojuegos tus dedos se hicieron muy rápidos *le dijo a yui guiñándole el ojo*

yui: callate *le contestó para posteriormente recostarse al lado suyo* oyes kyoko

kyoko: que?? *dijo volteando a ver a yui*

yui: te amo *contestó para posteriormente girar su rostro hacia otro lado*

kyoko: yo mucho mas *le contesto mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja* por cierto que horas son??

yui: es muy tempran... *yui miro el reloj que estaba sobre un estante de libros* CAMBIATE RAPIDO KYOKO YA ES MUY TARDE NOS VAN A CERRAR LAS PUERTAS DE LA ESCUELA!! *grito yui levantándose rápidamente para cambiarse*

kyoko: etto...no traje mi uniforme *dijo rascándose la cabeza*

yui: QUE!!!!???

kyoko: gomen jejeje

yui: K-Y-O-K-O!!! *grito yui muy molesta jalando las mejillas de kyoko*

 **FIN**

 **BIEN CHICOS AQUI TERMINA LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE FIC XD A DICER VERDAD... AUN NO ME SIENTO SATISFECHO XD NO SE UMMMM...UNA TERCERA PARTE NO ESTARIA MAL JEJEJE BUENO YA ME LO PENSARE XD ME DESPIDO PAZ Y AMOR SOBRE TODO AMOR 7W7 Y HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!** **Twitter: DENBRS16** **Por si les interesa conocerme un poco mejor XD**


End file.
